Neal Hanlon
Neal Hanlon was a teenage boy who, along with his best friend Cameron Coulter, committed the Woodland Valley Mall massacre on September 23, 1995. They killed fifteen bystanders and wounding several others before turning their guns on themselves. Biography Neal made very dark artwork, such as he and Cameron pointing guns at each other and flames in the background with "The End" at the top, themselves on a dark TV set (obviously being viewed on the news about the massacre), a devil holding a gun and a drawing of the massacre. Cameron and Neal were best friends and juniors at Lakefield High. They worked at the same mall together, where Cameron was a counter boy at Cinnamon King and Neal pushed a broom. They both were constantly mocked, bullied, and belittled by others at both school and the mall, which ultimately provoked them into making plans to shoot up the mall. Cameron and Neal boasted constantly about their plans, but no one took them seriously. Neal was more of a follower, easily giving into and doing whatever Cameron said. He and Cameron played a violent online game with Dayton Moore, who was once good friends with them. In high school, Dayton became a bully, and stopped playing with Cameron and Neal long before the incident. He thought they took the game too seriously, and used it as "practice". Zack, Dayton, and a group of boys talked about and belittled other kids at the mall. They called over Neal, who was working, and Zack threw a fry on the floor for Neal to clean up. Neal swept it up and started to walk away but then Zack threw his half-eaten hotdog on the ground and called him "a very talented litter-picker". Neal picked up the hotdog, and took a bite out of it while staring Zack down. Security guard Barry Lewis showed Cameron and Neal the real cameras and the dummy cameras at the mall in the surveillance room, secretly being watched by Tina. Cameron mentioned how they could shoot up the place and no one would see, and Barry said no one would care. Neal talked about imagining the looks on the victims faces, and Barry commented that that'd be a sight to see. On the day of the shooting, Tina walked right up to Cameron and Neal who had just walked into the mall. Angry at what her ex-boyfriend's friends had done to her not moments before, she told them she would make them famous by videotaping them while they shoot up the place. At first, Neal wanted to leave, but Cameron stopped him. Tina intimated them, asking them if they were scared, and in response Cameron suggested that they kill her first. Tina countered by asking who was going to make them famous if she was dead. Cameron agreed that she had a point, and Neal asked what the plan was. She looked toward Zack and his friends, who were laughing at her, and said, "Kill 'em all. Kill everybody!" Cameron and Neal messed around with Tina's stolen camera and video-taped themselves talking about entering another dimension, "The Mall". The boys "Ennie Mennie Minie Moe"d with the camera between Zack and a little girl, eventually stopping at Zack. Neal commented that it was Zack's "lucky day". With Neal videotaping him, Cameron pulled out a shotgun and began the shooting by killing Zack, laughing about the look on his face. Neal gave Tina the camera and pulled out his handgun, saying "everyone" at the camera before he started shooting. Tina was shocked that they are actually shooting everyone, and not just the boys who had attacked her earlier. She ran and hid as the boys continued to laugh and wreak havoc on the mall. When Barry came out, Cameron told him to smile for the camera and shot him. As he fell to the floor and begged for his life, Cameron laughed. Neal told him to let Barry bleed and they walked away to continue the massacre. At the end of the shooting, the boys embraced. Cameron: "This is it, bro." Neal: "Roll credits, dog." Cameron: "The End...Hehe." Then the boys killed themselves. Category:Guest characters Category:Woodland Valley Mall massacre victims Category:Mass Murderers Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Suicide Victim